Along Came a Spider
by skittlez-addict
Summary: Gwen Stacy lived a pretty average life; top student at Mid-Town, police Captain for a father, and a great internship at one of the leading businesses in scientific advancements. All that changed when she got bit by a spider while snooping around. *Takes elements from the Amazing Spider-man movies and the Spider-Gwen comics. Rated M for my potty mouth.*
1. Chapter 1

"Gwen, what did you get for number five?" Gwendolyn Stacy looked over at her lab partner, Peter Parker, and grinned slightly.

"You mean you didn't figure it out, oh smart-one?" She teased. He shot her a dry look. Gwen chuckled and showed him what she got and they continued working on their papers.

They were the first ones done, as usual, and Gwen leaned back in her seat with a sigh. As soon as she left school, she had to head to her internship at _Oscorp_ where she was the head intern. She loved her job, and not many people that worked there could say that. Gwen's boss, Doctor Curtis Connors, was one of the nicest people she'd ever met and didn't look down on her for being a teenager. He questioned her on things that he would question his staff about. He never treated her differently, and for that, she was grateful.

As this was her last period class, when the bell rang she went to her locker to grab the books she needed for homework and headed off to _Oscorp._

* * *

"Hi, Doctor Connors," Gwen greeted, shrugging her white lab coat over her black sweater and purple knee length skirt.

"Good afternoon, Miss Stacy," Connors greeted back, typing something out with his left hand. Connors had been working on algorithm to re-grow his right arm for as long as Gwen had interned at _Oscorp._

Gwen and the rest of the interns started the work they were doing the previous day, and the time flew by. As she was walking out of the lab, she collided with a man holding a stack of manila folders. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, kneeling down to help him pick things up. She noticed that one of the folders had two large O's with a line going through them both on it. Her brows furrowed in confusion, trying to recall any projects that _Oscorp_ was working on that would have that symbol.

The man snatched the folders out of her hands, startling Gwen out of her thoughts. She stood up at the same time, and pointed at it. "What is that?"

"Classified," he snapped, sidestepping her and walking down a hallway. Curious, Gwen decided to follow silently. He went around a corner and she poked her head around to see him at a door with the same double symbol next to it on the left.

He looked around, making Gwen duck around the corner, before peeking back to see him draw in a code on a touch screen. The door opened and two more men stepped out before the man walked through the door, the two others walking down the hallway in the other direction.

Gwen made her way to the door, looked around for anyone, and entered in the pattern that she saw the man use. The door opened and Gwen slipped inside. There wasn't much in the white room that she found herself in, but noticed an odd blue glow coming from a glass door to her left.

The door slid open and Gwen stepped in, seeing a bunch of odd-looking spiders on webbing. She stared, awed, at the spiders, and the machines the webbing seemed to be connected to. As she stepped closer to the machine, spiders started falling her.

Gwen's first instinct was to scream, but she bit her bottom lip, and shook off the spiders that landed on her. Brushing a couple off her lab coat, Gwen exited the room, making her way back towards the lab. She snuck back in, trying to look like she wasn't doing anything bad, when a sharp pain hit her neck. She let out a soft grunt, slapping her palm against the area. Hope it wasn't one of those spiders, she thought before getting back to work.

* * *

Thirty minutes went by, and Gwen started feeling sick. It started out as a slight dizzy spell, which she thought nothing of, but it turned into nausea and sweats. She told Doctor Connors that she wasn't feeling very well, and the man let her go home.

During the walk, Gwen's vision tilted and she had to lean against a brick wall. When she tried to pull her hand away, it was stuck. Blue eyes widening in alarm, Gwen kept tugging on her arm, hoping to free her hand from the wall.

A yelp escaped her as she flew backwards into a woman. The same hand got stuck on her cloth-covered shoulder. Gwen's panic grew as her hand got stuck to the woman as well. "What the hell?" The woman screeched, attempting to pull away, but Gwen's hand stayed connected.

"I'm so sorry," Gwen apologized. Giving one final, desperate tug, the shoulder area of the woman's shirt tore free still attached to Gwen's hand.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The woman cursed, trying to cover herself up with the scraps of her shirt before hurrying down the sidewalk. Gwen stared after her with wide eyes. Did that really happen? The shirt fell away from her hand as if nothing had happened.

When Gwen finally made it home, she got a whiff of whatever her mother made for dinner and her stomach growled. She was so _hungry._ Dropping her school bag on the ground by the door and kicking off her shoes, the blonde made her way into the kitchen where her mother was putting the food up. "I'll take that," Gwen intercepted, grabbing the Tupperware container before her mother could put it in the fridge. Taking the lid off, Gwen grabbed a fork and dug in to the spaghetti filling the container.

Looking in the fridge, she also grabbed some left over pasta, and a bag of chips, piling it all in her arms. Her mother stood there with her arms crossed. "Are you drunk?" The woman demanded. Gwen shook her head.

"No, just really hungry."

"Are you high? I hear kids get hungry when they're high." Gwen let out a startled laugh.

"No, mom, I'm not high, either. Just really hungry." Kissing her mother's cheek, Gwen made her way towards her room, setting the food on her bed. As she was changing out of her clothes from school and work, she noticed something hanging off the collar of the shirt.

It was one of the spiders from the lab. "Shit," she muttered. "One bit me."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_** _Alright, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I'm moving this weekend, so the past few weeks had just been about packing and work. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I welcome messages and reviews if you have any questions or comments about the story._

 _Thanks!_

 _~Skittlez_

* * *

Gwen figured out pretty quickly that whatever was happening to her had something to do with the spider that bit her at _OsCorp_. She needed to research, but how? Those flies were classified. There was no way she could just waltz up to Doctor Connors and ask him for the files on the spiders she was supposed to know nothing about.

Instead, she researched everything she could about spiders. She knew she could stick her hands to anything, and she was pretty sure she had more strength after almost taking the bathroom door off its hinges that morning. Gwen felt like she probably should've gone to the hospital, but what would they do after finding out that she could now do all these weird things? She'd be experimented on. Locked up and studied.

"Gwen, honey? Are you almost ready for school?" Her mother called down the hall. Gwen flinched at the volume of her mother's voice. Most of the time she could barely hear the woman, now it seemed like all her senses were enhanced.

"I'll be out in a minute," she called back, wincing at her own volume. Gwen slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey sweater, grey ballet flats, and a black beanie. Bending down to grab her book bag, which held a lot of books, she lifted it effortlessly. "This is going to need some getting used to," she muttered to herself with a sigh.

* * *

On the walk to school, Gwen was debating on whether or not she should tell Doctor Connors. Maybe the spiders were being used for his experiments with cross-species genetics. On the other hand, if he didn't know about them, she could get him into a lot of trouble by asking too many questions. Clearly, she was at an impasse. She heard someone on a skateboard approaching her quickly, and she turned to see Peter making his way towards her holding a file in his hands.

A file with the same double zeroes with the lines going through them. "Hey, Gwen," he greeted with a grin, skidding to a stop next to her.

"Peter," she greeted back. "What are those?" She questioned, attempting to make herself sound like she wasn't super interested. She was pretty sure that Peter saw right through it because of the look he gave her, but he told her anyway.

"I found an old briefcase of my dads in the basement. There was all this research about genetic mutations in animals. Mostly spiders." Gwen froze slightly. "You work under a Doctor Connors, right?" He questioned. She nodded. "Look; he knew my dad." He shoved a picture under her nose and she saw a picture of a younger Connors and another man that looked a lot like Peter standing together.

"They were partners," she surmised.

"Can I go with you to _Oscorp_ today after school? There's a theorem in here that I tweaked and I think Connors would like to take a look at it." Gwen couldn't say no to this request. It might sound selfish, but that theorem could help her out, too.

"Of course, Peter," she smiled. "If Doctor Connors and your father were friends, he might want to talk to you."

"Thank you, so much, Gwen," he cheered, skating down the street towards the school. She chuckled, and hurried her pace so she wouldn't be late.

* * *

At around four, Gwen and Peter were standing in front of Doctor Connors, looking over the theorem. "Yes," Connors was saying. "Yes, this might work." He motioned towards his computer. "Go ahead and put in the theorem." Peter nodded, entering in the altered work. Gwen felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she glanced down at it to see her mother was calling. Ignoring it, Gwen went back to looking at the screen.

"Oh my God," she whispered when she saw that the thereon was successful. "Peter, you did it!" She cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. She heard him groan slightly in pain, she pulled back, an apology on her lips.

"You're so much stronger than you look," he complained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry," she apologized. Connors came over, holding a white rat in his hand.

"Would you hold, please?" He questioned. Peter grabbed the mouse and Connors injected the formula into the rat. "Now, don't move. Don't want to accidently poke you. We aren't to human trials, yet," he joked.

After injecting the formula into the rat, Connors placed it back into the tank it was in before, and the three watched as the leg grew back. "Oh my God," Gwen breathed, her green eyes wide. "Congratulations, Peter. Your theorem worked." Peter had a grin on his face; the biggest grin Gwen had seen on his face.

"It is late," Connors interrupted a couple minutes later. "You two head on home. I will keep you updated." The two teens nodded, and left.

"Want me to walk you home?" Peter questioned, smiling down at Gwen. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, though. I'll see you tomorrow, Peter."

After leaving the building, Gwen took a look at her phone; she had it on silent while interning. There were several missed calls from her mother and even more missed calls from her father. "Shit," she sighed, hurrying home. When she opened the door, both of her parents were standing there, and looking angry.

"Where have you been, Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy?" Her mother, Helen, raged, standing up from her seat on the living room chair. Her father, George, was staring her down with that disappointed look that always seemed to have cut deeper than any loud words that her mother could throw.

"I was at _OsCorp_ ," Gwen said. Irritation rose up in her like a storm and she could feel the glare forming on her face. "You know my phone is always on silent when I'm interning. Why would today be any different?"

"Do not snap at your mother," George cut in, in a stern voice. Gwen had always affectionately called that his 'dad' voice, but, at that moment, all it did was piss her off more.

"Why shouldn't I? You two clearly don't trust me!"

"We were worried," Helen defended. "You're never home this late."

"If you were so worried, why didn't you call Doctor Connors' office? You know he always answers. Besides, I was working on something important. So sorry if my future career path is less important than dinner to you," Gwen snapped. She had no idea where this burst of anger was coming from, but she had to admit, it felt good to let out.

"Gwen," George admonished in shocked tone. Gwen just stood there, breathing heavily before turning on her heel and storming out the door, making sure to slam it shut. Flinching slightly at the crash of glass she heard on the other side, Gwen continued stalking angrily out of the apartment complex and onto the darken streets of New York.

Feeling like someone was following her, Gwen quickened her pace and climbed in to a tree. Watching to find out who was following her, she spotted her mother. Helen was looking around, calling her name. Gwen ignored her. She needed to calm down and get a handle on her anger before talking to her parents again. As she watched her mother take a corner, Gwen jumped from the tree, landing silently on her feet, and crossed the street to the other side.

She heard shouting, and looked up to see some guy running out of a convenient store. He ran past her, and down the street that her mother was currently on. Feeling a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach, Gwen turned around and went the same way; if only to keep an eye on her mother. A couple seconds later, she heard screaming.

Her mother.

A gunshot echoed shortly after, and Gwen sprinted around the corner to see people huddled around something. Or someone. "Move," she ordered, pushing a couple people out of her way. Lying on the ground was Helen Stacy. _Dead_. Gwen dropped to her knees, not caring that her jeans were soaking up her mother's blood. Bottom lip quivering with barely suppressed sobs, Gwen reached forward, cupping Helen's still warm face with her hand.

She stared at the glassy, unseeing brown eyes, and screamed. Screamed out the pain. Screamed out the anger. Screamed out the _guilt._

* * *

A few hours later, Gwen was sitting on her bed, cuddling a pillow. Why hadn't she stopped the man when she had a chance? She should've done _something_. The cop that took her description of the man seemed to have known him. Informing her that he had a star on his wrist made her want to go hunt the person down and make him pay for killing her mother.

"I'll find him," George had promised her an hour before, his eyes misty and his face red and blotchy from the tears that he had shed over the death of his wife. Gwen wasn't too keen on him keeping that promise. Clearly the man had a history with the police, which meant that he'd gotten away from them before. How could she trust her father to keep that promise? What if he slipped away again?

Pursing her lips in determination, Gwen realized what she had to do.

 _She_ was going to make that monster pay.


End file.
